robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth About ROGIRL / Fanfiction
This fanfic was created by BrookeUnicorn on ROBLOX. I know most people post joke creepypastas here, but this is a fanfic for real, and I am going to update it. The autumn was beginning. The leaves would fall off the trees and wildlife would be preparing for the winter. It's been a while since ROGIRL has been created. Actually, it's been about a year. Things haven't changed a lot, though. At least Admin let her access the page, so she could finally play Bloxburg with Sav. The thing that mattered, though - was that things were starting to change, for the better. ROGIRL had a beautiful house and Sav, who was more experienced in the game, helped her build it. The girl felt more - human, more like she wasn't just an A.I. created by ROBLOX. It would be getting dark in the game, so ROGIRL went to sleep in her Bloxburg home. It was a little weird, because she didn't feel like she was awake, like always. It felt so... real, for some reason. Suddenly, she woke up. She wasn't in her Bloxburg house anymore. It was dark, but she could make out the layout of the room she was in. There was a bed, and next to it was a wardrobe. In front of the bed was a TV, and on her right was a door. She got up and walked up to the door. She opened it, and was greeted by a corridor. There were two doors, one on the right and one on the left. She walked up to the one on the right and she was taken to a bathroom. She turned on the light with a light switch and walked up to the mirror. ... She was a human this time. "...", she thought to herself. What is this? Why isn't she her character? She looked very similar to her ROBLOX character, though. She was wearing a pyjama. It was short-sleeved and she wore long, cotton pants. Her black eyes were looking into the mirror. Was this real? Is this just a dream? It couldn't be. It had to be real. She walked out of the bathroom and went up to the other door. This led her to a living room connected with a kitchen. "I could really use some food right now...", she said as she walked up to the fridge. It was mostly empty, but there were some leftovers from earlier. She picked them up and put them on the kitchen island. She sat down and started to eat. She's never eaten before, so it was hard for her. She'd probably have choked to death if not for the fact she had some water nearby. It was... different, but she was sure she'd get used to it. She went back to her room and put on some clothes that looked similar to her robloxian ones. She went back to the living room again and walked up to a door that conveniently was the front door. She walked out. "This is going to be difficult... but I hope I manage", she muttered to herself. She knew a thing or two about real humans, so she knew she had to go to a school. She headed off to a building that somehow, was coded in her memory, saying it was the school. The path leading to the building wasn't long, but it was surrounded with beautiful, colorful trees. She went up to the building, which was open. She opened the door.